Becoming Somebody
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: *Inspired by John Green's Paper Towns* You were nobody until you were abducted by Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia definitely needed to be somebody. Kenlos High School AU. Warnings: Adult Themes, Swearing, and Suicidal Thoughts
1. Chapter 1

You were nobody until you were abducted by Kendall Knight.

It hadn't always been that way, of course. People used to be _somebodies _because they were pretty or good at sports. For example, back in primary school, Camille Roberts had been popular because she had been the skinniest, tallest eight-year-old in what seemed like all of LA at the time. However, as soon as Kendall had gotten a car, her legacy had practically been done with until Kendall had eventually stolen her away from her house, too.

It sounded crazy, how girls and guys alike would wait up in their beds every night hoping for a guy they'd never met to knock on their door and drag them off to God knows where to do God knows what, but it would have been impossible not to after hearing the _stories_.

The first person Kendall ever kidnapped for the night was James Diamond. Apparently, James had been playing video games like usual, when he'd heard a knock on his door. He'd opened it up to find Kendall with a wicked looking smiled on his face and an excited look in his eye. When retelling the story, James would always say "I _knew -_just by looking at him- that something great was going to happen. So when he asked me to go for drive with him, I _had_ to say yes."

Rumor has it, that when Kendall had finally stopped the car, James had discovered themselves parked a few blocks away from the STAPLES Center, and by the end of the night, he'd somehow found himself playing an intense game of hide and seek with a bunch of guy's he'd never met or had seen again between the seats. James never said how -because apparently Kendall had him sworn to secrecy- but he did have a polaroid from the other boy's camera to prove his story true. If it had been anyone other than James, no one would have believed the story and nobody would have thought that they could have been chosen. Except it _was_ James.

James: a guy who'd never been seen talking to Kendall Knight before in his life, but now all of a sudden they were best friends. James: a guy who, despite being a little quirky, had managed to be one of the most popular guys in school. James: a guy who'd be crazy enough to get in a car with a complete stranger just because of a promising look on their face.

He had been a good choice. And with their late night trip to the STAPLES Center, Kendall and James had become the tippy top of the school's social pyramid in less than a day.

Whispers spread through the school like wild fire. Who was Kendall Knight and how had he gotten access to the concert venue? Was the thing with James a one-time deal? Why had he picked him in the first place? He wasn't even that _cool_. Of course, once the student body realized that there were no answers to be found outside of mysterious Kendall's head, they dropped the subject. Kames's adventure was nearly forgotten about… But then Kendall made his next move.

Despite the pair being total band geeks, it wasn't uncommon knowledge that Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts were dating, so it wasn't too big of a shock that it was them chosen both in one night. However, it was a bit surprising that Kendall took them away at different times. He'd asked Logan to go off with him at around ten that evening and gotten him back from a late night gallery walk of a few most definitely closed museums at around one in the morning. Camille claimed that Kendall picked her up at two for a late night picnic in the deep-sea fish exhibit at the aquarium. Apparently, Kendall had a tea party all set up on the carpet when they got there, tea and scones and _everything_.

Both trips were so awesome, neither Logan nor Camille was mad that the other had gone out without them, and with the evidence of their evenings in the form of two polaroids just like James's, the school had started talking again. All of a sudden, the old popular kids were dropped like stones in favor of Kendall, James, Logan and Camille. Their status continued to plummet as more and more teens were whisked way on crazy, late-night adventures.

Lots of students got their chance, but the epicness of Kendall's adventures faltered here and there. Sometimes Kendall wouldn't do anything that crazy. He'd just whisk you out of bed, drag you to the park, and take a picture as proof of you working on some crazy, intense graffiti project together. Sometimes, he'd take you to a soup kitchen or an animal shelter to work the night shift without warning you to put on a pair of ratty clothes. He'd still remember to snap your picture, of course. Sometimes you'd end up getting way drunk in an alley way, and your picture would turn out blurry and a bit out of focus.

However, out of all those students Kendall had abducted, only three had managed to earn themselves a seat at his lunch table with James, Logan, and Camille. One was a boy named Jett Stetson. Kendall had forced him into drag and they'd filled in for strippers at a very smoke-filled gentleman's club in the dodgy part of town. The other two were girls. One was Jo Taylor, who'd earned the chance to be a bridesmaid at a wedding belonging to a bride and groom Kendall nor she had ever met in their entire lives. The other was Lucy Stone, who'd gotten to go shopping in the mall while all of the stores were closed. She'd gotten her polaroid taken next to some money she was leaving on top of a cashier counter.

No one understood why Kendall chose who he did. Jett was a self absorbed jock who didn't care about Kendall's schemes. Jo was a sweetheart, so that made a little sense. Lucy hung out with the punk, goth kids, but she connected in with them like a puzzle piece. No one knew why Kendall thought they'd fit together; they just knew they wanted to fit, too.

Especially the new, weird, Latino kid from Minnesota who couldn't seem to find a place to belong at all.

**So this is adopted from a One Direction fic (Don't kill me, I'm writing one for each of you, yeah?) and the goal is to write, like, every other chapter via one boy band, so you each get the same amount of errors, hopefully. Um... yeah. Please don't hate me... for doing 1D first, they're just who called to me for this story. *winces* I LOVE YOU RUSHERS! I JUST WANT TO LOVE ONE DIRECTION, TOO! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR ENJOYING BOTH! **


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos Garcia walked out of Biology with slumped shoulders. He was really getting tired of having to stay after class to talk with teachers… It's not like he was stupid, it's just that all of the school's coursework was so _different_ than what he had been studying back home in Minnesota. He was tired of a lot of other things, too: most of all being _lonely_. When his mother had told him they'd be moving, she'd smiled and said, "You'll make friends!"

She'd been _lying_.

Carlos had definitely _not_ made friends. It seemed like every time he opened his mouth to speak more than just a _yes_ or _no_ that didn't let his accent show, people were repulsed by him. He was just from a different state… He knew his accent made him sound sort of... dumb, but why did that have to be such a bad thing? Carlos debated this as he walked to Civics. The hallways were deserted, as he had stayed very late indeed to talk to his biology teacher. He might need more help than he was willing to admit…

Carlos was unsure of whether to be surprised or not when a hand grabbed his shirt collar behind. "Good morning, Ozzy," he greeted his assailant as the older boy whipped him around and slammed him into a set of lockers.

"What did you say to me, Spic?" he spat in his face, but Carlos just rolled his eyes. He'd gotten numb to Ozzy's particular brand of bullying within two weeks of school. He didn't really do anything other than knock him into lockers which, while the back of his skull and his shoulders protested, wasn't that big of a deal. He was just a big, racist bully who scared all the other kids in school into being big and racist, too. Seriously? This was LA. Not some small town in Alabama. Learn some acceptance.

"I said 'good morning', and my name's Carlos, not _'Spic'_," he replied coolly, and Ozzy smashed him into the lockers again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," the bigger boy replied, ignoring his correction and kicking his feet out from under him and forcing him to the ground before walking away. Carlos bit his lip despite the scathing retorts burning to be spoken; he didn't have a death wish. Instead, he stayed on the ground and waited until Ozzy was around the corner before standing himself up. Brushing off his sleeves, he looked around anxiously to see if anyone had caught that embarrassing display. And-

_Shit_.

Carlos would confess that there was almost no one in the entire school whom he cared about seeing him get thrown about like that. He was a pretty carefree guy like that... There was only one person he wanted to impress at all, and unfortunately, that one person was standing at their locker five feet down the hallway from him. Kendall.

Kendall Knight was the most pined after guy in school, and unfortunately he was very, _very_ taken by some rocker chick named Lucy who really didn't deserve him. That much Carlos knew, despite no one ever talking to him. He also knew that Kendall was famous for taking people out on crazy adventures in the middle of the night and that you didn't get to be _somebody_ until he invited you on one, and while Carlos really _needed_ to be somebody because he was so _sick_ of being alone, that wasn't what had peaked his interest in Kendall Knight. No…

It was absolutely _everything else. _

Carlos was in love with his hair and his eyes. He adored his smile, and his face, and the way his arms looked when he threw on his backpack, and how his body moved when he walked, and how he waved at _everybody_, and he'd only heard him speak once, but he was head over heels about his _voice_… Carlos liked everything about Kendall. Even the way he chewed and how he'd always have one sock rolled down lower than the other cause he itched only his right ankle when with his toes when he was bored… Okay, Carlos wasn't a stalker; he just didn't have anyone to talk to during lunch.

And of_ course_ he'd just seen Carlos get beat up. And of _course_ he hadn't stepped in and saved the day like the hero Carlos always dreamed he'd be. And of_ course _he wouldn't even look at him now and just kept shoving things into his backpack… And that's when Carlos noticed the tears on his face.

He shifted from foot to foot, debating on whether or not to walk over and see if he could help before he realized that he _loved_ Kendall and that this was actually his chance to maybe _do_ something about it, so he should just go over. "Kendall, are you okay?" he asked, and mentally cursed himself when he practically _chirped_ the question. Remind him, why did he have to be so embarrassing? The blonde finally pulled his gaze way from the back of his locker and quirked an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same about you," he said quietly, and Carlos brought his hand to his face only to realize that a few tears had leaked down his own cheeks. Maybe this whole Ozzy and being stupid thing actually got to him more than he wanted to admit sometimes… He bit his lip, trying to think of an answer, but Kendall continued talking before he had to. "It's fine. I'm just going home for the day is all." He slammed his locker closed, and Carlos flinched. "I've got preparations to make," was all he said before leaving, and Carlos decided that the whole conversation probably couldn't have gone any worse.

* * *

The pile of homework on Carlos's desk seemed like shit even to him. Normally, he'd try to put a little bit more effort into it, but Carlos was upset, and his day had been _terrible_, and all he really wanted to do was somehow get to sleep. Except, that wasn't going to happen because he still had, like, six math equations to somehow finish up, and he'd been stuck on the first one for fifteen minutes already. He groaned and let his head fall to his desk, lifting it up curiously when he heard a tapping sound at his window.

Carlos ignored it for a second before the sound grew louder. His bedroom window in Minnesota had a tree outside of it… This one didn't…

He hopped up from his desk chair, peeling back the curtains of his bedroom window and jumping back in surprise when there was an actual living _person_ on the other side of the glass all dressed in black. Carlos bit back a yelp when he realized that, of course_, _that person was _Kendall Knight_. He quickly unlocked the window and let the boy in off the ledge outside his window. "Thanks, man!" Kendall exclaimed, clambering in with a big smile on his war painted face. Carlos didn't know what to say.

"I thought you knocked on doors," he uttered stupidly, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Normally, yes, but this is a special occasion." Screw not knowing what to say; Carlos didn't even know what to _do_. Kendall Knight was in his bedroom -_his bedroom_-wearing _adventure clothes._ And ironically, the thing that threw him off most was that Kendall had chosen the _window_. He'd spent a lot of time dreaming that this day would come, and never once had he pictured anything other than Kendall knocking on his door. The taller boy let him flounder for a minute before cluing him in a little more. "Look, you're not going to want to let anybody know you were out tonight, so… we're leaving and entering via window. It's not hard, I promise. Just… kiss your parents goodnight or whatever, and let's get going, shall we?" Carlos gaped.

"I've got… I've got maths," he stammered. _Holy shit, KendallKnighthaspickedmetobe somebody_. His crush rolled his eyes and snagged the pencil Carlos still had in his hand, leaning over the desk to figure out the six seemingly impossible questions he had left in a minute flat.

"There. I even corrected the first one you had done. The answer was three, not _42x_," he told him, and Carlos flushed. "Now seriously, we've got thirteen things to do tonight, and I want the last one to be done at dawn _exactly_." Carlos gulped, pushing away all the finallys and the maybes to call out to his mom.

"I've got my homework done, Mami! Going to bed!" Kendall clicked off the lights and had forced him through the window before he'd ever gotten the chance to hear his mother's response.

**Feel free to yell at me for typos! I used to hate that, now I'm in love with it. **

**Writing BTR makes me so happy... Updating BIDs today. #TrueStory**


	3. Chapter 3

Despite feeling like he was going to_ die_ the entire climb down, Carlos made it from his window to the street without injury. He climbed into Kendall's car after the other boy opened the passenger side's door for him like a _freaking gentleman_, and tried not to blush when he pulled out a bouquet of Gerber daisies. This was not his life… He cleared his throat.

"Where are we off to?" he asked, taking the flowers out of Kendall's hands as the boy focused on all of LA's twisted and tangled streets.

"Logan's house," he replied, and Carlos felt himself deflate a little bit.

"Are you kidnapping him tonight, too?" he asked, disappointment sweeping over him. This was his chance to have an adventure. With Kendall Knight. _Kendall Knight_. And while Logan Mitchell seemed like a swell guy, he would most definitely get in the way of all the fantasies Carlos has ever had about this day. Kendall, thank goodness, shook his head.

"No, we're just dropping those off," he said, gesturing to the flowers in Carlos's hands, and Carlos sighed, half in relief and half in disappointment. So the flowers weren't for him... He eyed the thick stalks and the bright petals a bit longingly, and Kendall caught him. The mysterious boy smirked: a common expression for him, apparently. "They _are_ the happiest flower, aren't they?" Kendall mused, and Carlos nodded. "It's a shame to give them up… Alright, now get out of the car and ring the doorbell," he ordered as they pulled up to a nice, white row home. Carlos frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, popping open the car door, and Kendall shook his head violently.

"God, no. Logan'd probably punch me, and I'd deserve it. Just hand him the flowers with a super heartfelt apology. There's a note inside, okay?" Kendall looked at him pleadingly, and Carlos didn't quite know what to do on the other end of _that_ particular expression, so he just complied, pulling himself out of the car and brushing himself off. The Latino hiked up the front steps of the building and knocked on the door. Carlos was caught off guard when a huge, middle-aged man answered the door instead of the skinny, young Logan Mitchell.

"Logan? Logan! Get your lazy ass down here, there's some kid at the door!" There was some rustling from upstairs, and Logan came bounding into view while the man –presumably his father- walked away from the door. He slapped Logan on the head -a little too hard for Carlos's liking- as he passed, and the curly haired boy looked sheepish as he came to the door.

"You're Carlos Garcia, yeah?" Logan asked quickly, glasses posed on his nose, and Carlos remembered a couple kids talking about how Logan Mitchel was too nerdy to be hanging out with Kendall… Logan eyed the flowers in his hand. "If you're about to ask me out on a date, I'm not interested." Carlos thought that Logan was smoother than he seemed. He coughed uncomfortably.

"Actually, um, no… These are from Kendall. He says he's really sorry for whatever happened," he told him as promised, and the raven haired boy's eyes flashed with anger.

"Why didn't he come here and tell me himself?" he spat, and Carlos flinched when Logan ripped the flowers out of his hand. He took a shaky breath because Logan had actual _muscle_ and he was pretty sure that he could take him without even trying.

"He said you'd punch him in the face," he said awkwardly, and Logan started laughing.

"Yeah, I probably would…" he said after he'd controlled himself. "Tell him, thanks, yeah?" And Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. Read the note, okay?" he asked, and Logan nodded before yelling emerged from the back of the house: a man and a woman arguing, and fear washed over the other boy's face. Carlos shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Are you going to be okay here, tonight?" he asked, because it would be cruel of him to ignore the signs of a dysfunctional family when they were thrown in front of his face like this, and Logan nodded confidently.

"Yeah, I've been okay for the last seven years since she married the jerk, so I think I'll be fine." Carlos didn't ask. He just nodded and jumped off the front step, rushing back to the car where Kendall sat waiting. The blonde offered him a big smile.

"One down, twelve to go!" Kendall exclaimed pulling the car into drive, and Carlos frowned.

"What did you do?" he asked, and Kendall gave him a quizzical look before turning his back to the road, so Carlos filled in his question. "You know… What'd you do that had Logan so mad?" Something in Kendall's face twitched at the question.

"I thought he was keeping secrets from me with Jett, James, and Lucy and stuff, so I got really mad at him," Kendall explained, and Carlos nodded. If he had friends, he'd probably be mad if he thought they were being exclusive. "But it turns out he _hadn't_ been, and I'd been really awful for no reason." Kendall pulled over at the corner and turned to face Niall, suddenly looking extremely serious. "Like, I mean, I told him he was nerd who probably wouldn't have any friends without me, except for crazy Camille, and whose father didn't love him." Carlos bit his lip.

"Well… I mean… That's not _so_ bad," he tried to reassure him, but Kendall just threw his skull back against the headrest and groaned.

"Except that it _is_ because it was _true_. And you should never insult people by saying true things about them because then you can never fully take it back." Carlos didn't know what to say, but luckily Kendall decided to continue. "And the worst part of it is that the whole thing was stupid in the first place. Like, even if he _was_ keeping secrets from me, it's not like he was Lucy –who cheated on me, by the freaking way- or Jett –my crappy best friend who she cheated on me _with_- so I really shouldn't have been mad at him of all people when I found out this morning. It's just he was who I saw first, and I wanted to be angry at someone, you know?"

"Yeah, that totally makes sense." _Or, it would, if I had friends._ Carlos watched Kendall carefully as he wrenched the car back onto the road. So this is why he had been crying earlier… He should probably feel really bad for him, but mostly he was just elated that now he might maybe actually have a chance… Kendall sputtered and looked quickly back and forth from Carlos to the road.

"James, for the record, _did_ know all along, apparently, which is why I thought Logan had. We're still going to visit him later, though, cause he's an asshole," Kendall spat, and Carlos –once again- didn't ask questions. He figured he'd find out soon enough anyway. Suddenly, Kendall sat up straight, leaning over the wheel, muttering to himself more than Carlos… "Okay… should be around here somewhere… Ah! Found it." He refocused on Carlos, parking the car. "Here, throw these on over what you're wearing," he said, shoving Carlos a bag containing black sweatpants and a black hoodie. Carlos did as told and followed Kendall when the other boy climbed out of the car.

"There. We match," Carlos said just to say _something_ and Kendall shushed him, slipping something into this hand that he had pulled from the back seat and gesturing to a car on parked on the street. The other boy was unfolding a wire hanger and walking across the road to the beaten down car, and Carlos couldn't help but feel alarmed when the other boy shoved the wire through the window and into the door, unlocking it. Kendall ushered him over and took the giant metal thing he'd given him out of his hands and clicked it onto the steering wheel. He ushered Carlos back into his own car on the other side of the street. "What did you-"

"Steering wheel lock," Kendall answered before Carlos could even finish his question. "Now Jett can't drive his car. Two down eleven to go; do me a favor?" Carlos, feeling completely overwhelmed, just nodded his head. "Call this number, and read off this post-it," he instructed, handing him a cellphone and a slip of paper. "I'll be in those bushes… Come join me when you're done if you want," he offered and left the car. Carlos read the post-it and paled.

He wasn't sure he liked this adventure anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos numbly dialed the number on the note, swallowing audibly when a gruff voice answered his call. "Hello? Who is this?" Carlos briefly frowned upon the man's phone manners, and coughed faintly, clutching the post-it tightly. This seemed wrong… This seemed really wrong…

"I'm sorry," he apologized for more than a couple things, "But is this Mr. Stone?" he asked, and there was a positive grumble on the other side of the line. Carlos winced and threw a glance at the bushes Kendall had just crept into. "Okay, well… Yourdaughter'spregnantandshe'shavingsexwiththefatherinher room_rightnow_. Bye!" Carlos quickly read off in one breath, flipping the phone closed and throwing it to the other side of the car like it was hot in his hand.

He was practically chewing his bottom lip off, he was so nervous. That hadn't been harmless like putting a steering wheel lock on a car. That had been _mean_. Carlos didn't think he was comfortable with being abducted anymore, and apparently he didn't know Kendall as well as he thought he had despite watching him for the entirety of his school day.

Okay, shut up! He was just lonely!

Needless to say, Carlos's head was very muddled with thoughts as he crouched between the leaves of a very sad-looking city bush. Kendall had something big and black in his hands, but Carlos couldn't tell what it was in the dark. Carlos felt torn. On the one hand, the other boy seemed positively giddy, and Carlos would do anything to see Kendall happy. On the other side of things, Carlos could hear shouting from inside and that didn't sit well with him. A sharp banging noise was heard from a window above them and Carlos could barely make out a smirk on Kendall's lips in the night.

The other boy lifted up the black box to his face, and light from a streetlamp caught it, allowing it to take the familiar shape of a polaroid camera. Carlos looked up to where it was pointing too, and saw a figure climbing down the side of the house, much like Kendall and he had done earlier. "This is how I learned," Kendall whispered under his breath, and Carlos hummed quietly in response, too scared to speak. What the hell was going on?

Kendall snapped a picture, and the customary flash of the camera lit up the second floor of the building, and Carlos's eyes widened. Clinging tight to the molding on the house was a very nervous, very _naked_ Jett Stetson . Carlos didn't know how to react. Kendall, meanwhile, giggled –actually giggled- as the photo rolled out of the Polaroid, holding it up between two fingers as the colors bled through the black for Carlos to see. Kendall had managed a pretty revealing photo…

"Three down," he huffed.

* * *

"Ha! I knew we'd get him, but I didn't think it'd be this _good!" _Kendall exclaimed, still laughing after they had crept back to the car. "I mean… He was holding on _backwards_. We got full frontal! Ah, and the best part is that he's probably walking home naked right now. " Carlos bit his lip, apparently determined to gnaw it off and swallow it by the end of the night.

"How'd you know where to hide?" he asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it was pretty difficult considering how guilty he felt. Kendall seemed to sense his unease and tilted his head in his direction, arching an eyebrow.

"That's how Lucy _always_ had me sneak out…" he trailed off, laughter leaving his voice. Carlos squirmed under his gaze as the car twisted through the streets. "What's wrong?" he questioned, and Carlos half wanted to cry because _of course_ Kendall could read him like that… God, of _course_. Kendall had to meet up to all of his expectations but one… "Seriously, Carlos," the older boy continued when he hadn't spoken. "What's going on with you?"

"Kendall… that was _mean_. What you did to Lucy and even Liam… that had been _mean_." Carlos hadn't wanted to say anything, but with Kendall asking, he'd felt like he had no choice. Curse his stalker-love… Meanwhile, the taller boy seemed _pissed_.

"No, you know what's mean? It's _mean_ to cheat on your boyfriend. It's _mean_ to cheat on you _girlfriend_. It's mean to _ignore _someone even when they sit right next to you at lunch everyday, and they can see you don't like them, but they stick around anyway because it's better to be ignored by five people than to try and be ignored _again_. It's mean to not know that same person's last _name_ and-"

"Malik," Carlos interrupted, and Kendall cut himself off mid-rant. His eyes twinkled with something unplaceable.

"What?" he asked, looking a bit surprised, and Carlos blushed.

"Malik… You're last name is Malik..." he trailed off awkwardly, and Kendall furrowed his brow, confusion etching across his face. Something about the look sent a wave of nausea rolling through his stomach. Shit… How did Kendall do this to him?

"Right… Malik…" Kendall repeated quietly, staring at the road ahead of him for a minute before shaking himself out of his stupor. He turned his attention back and forth from out the windshield to Carlos again. "And how did you know that?" he asked, and Carlos shrugged, his stomach now twisting for a completely different reason.

"I don't know… I thought everyone did," he replied, and Kendall pressed his lips together, eyes twinkling again, but the look seemed different this time. Carlos didn't know what this one was either, but it definitely wasn't the same as the first. Kendall didn't look back at him for awhile.

"Right. Okay. Yeah… But anyway, it's still mean. And it's mean to treat someone like they're not there, and it's mean to not care about them no matter what they do for you," he finished, and Carlos didn't say anything. It seemed like Lucy sucked more than he'd originally thought, and maybe Jett and Kendall's other friends, too… Although, Harry seemed nice enough…

"Okay. You're right. That _is_ mean. Maybe a little revenge isn't so bad…"

Kendall smirked. "I like to call it justice," he said with a little laugh, like he'd just admitted he'd always wanted to be a pirate growing up or something equally childish. And maybe being your own superhero kind of was… But Carlos had been picked on and teased ever since he'd moved to this godforsaken city, and he was a little desperate for a hero at this point. "Which reminds me. Number four had been getting Lucy in trouble, so thank you very much, and number five is your choice. So pick." Carlos was lost.

"My choice?"

"Yeah, your choice. Whom do you want _justice_ to come to?" he asked goofily, nudging him a bit while keeping his attention on the street in front of him. Carlos didn't even have to think about it.

"Ozzy ," he answered, quickly, and Kendall smiled, pulling into a parking space outside a big looking home.

"I thought you'd say that," he said with a wink and grabbed some supplies from the back of the car. It seemed like he had both a grocery and a department store back there… "Let's go," he said excitedly before disappearing into the night.

**I wrote this when I was terribly tired, so sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


End file.
